


Look at the stars, look how the shine for you

by Basttop



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Josh has yellow hair, M/M, Sickingly Sweet Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tyler is in love, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: Tyler had always said he liked Josh’s hair the best when it was his natural, brown colour. But it was yellow now. And Tyler fucking loved it.





	Look at the stars, look how the shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is tooth rottingly sweet. I don't know why I wrote this. I made myself sick while writing this. That's how sweet it is.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy and won't get sick haha :)
> 
> X
> 
> Title from Yellow by Coldplay.

Josh had dyed his hair for many years now. It has been all the colours of the rainbow. From green to red and everything in between. Except for yellow. And that was the colour Josh chose this time. He had dyed his hair yellow. It was really bright. Tyler had always said he liked Josh’s hair the best when it was his natural, brown colour. But it was yellow now. And Tyler fucking loved it.

He couldn’t stop looking at Josh’s hair.  Always staring and stealing glances. He tried to be subtle about it. But to no avail.

“Ty, is everything okay bud?” Josh looked concerned, “you’re acting real strange.”

“Huh? What?” He shook out of his thoughts, “yeah, sure. A-Okay, couldn’t be better.”

Josh gave him a look, not really believing him, but he shrugged, raking a hand through his hair.

And Tyler thought it wasn’t fair. How can anybody look so beautiful with fucking yellow hair? How can that make Josh look so hot? Granted, Tyler already thought Josh was looking pretty damn well. When he was smiling that squinty smile, or with his make-up on, right before a show.

But in some unfair way, Josh looked even sexier with yellow hair although that shouldn’t be the case. Nobody should be able to pull of yellow hair.

Tyler had always had a little crush on his friend. But it was okay. He just loved Josh to death and sometimes he felt a tingling sensation in his body because of that. No reason to panic about that, no reason to think too much about it.

Tyler thought about Josh’s hair some more, “Josh, why did you decide to dye your hair yellow? I mean, what made you think that would be a good colour?”

Josh shrugs “Dunno, just thought it looked cool. I like yellow and it was a colour I haven’t had before.”

Tyler stares at Josh a bit more – because he hadn’t done that enough – deep in thought, “Alright, yeah… Good enough of a reason.”

“Besides, I didn’t think it really would be a good colour on me, just wanted to try, ready to dye it back another colour if it was a horrible mistake. But I kinda like it.”

Tyler was still deep in thought, which was very much visible “Yeah, if you asked me before, I would have said you were gonna make a horrible mistake. But I like it too,” Tyler smiles.

And Josh smiles at that too. “Thanks dude, I know you’re not a big fan of my dyed hair. That means a lot.”

* * *

 

Tyler seemed to find it way more difficult to not touch Josh every time he saw him. It was as if Josh’s newly dyed hair made him feel even more attracted to Josh, and he couldn’t always restrain himself.

They were interviewed and Tyler scooted closer to Josh, which was almost impossible since they were already sitting really close. He wanted to climb on Josh’s lap. Wanted to put his hands in Josh’s hair. Play with the strands of yellow.

He tried to hold himself back, but did put his legs over Josh’s legs scooting closer and putting an arm around Josh’s shoulders, smiling daringly at the interviewer to say something about it. He didn’t. Josh however shot him a questioning look. But Tyler just smiled his sweetest smile and continued answering the questions of the interviewer.

Afterwards, when it were just the two of them in the room, Josh pulled Tyler on his arm, willing him to sit back on the couch.

“What was that all about Tyler?” Josh asked a bit confused. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not opposed to being close, you know me, every time I see an opportunity to cuddle I take it. But I thought we would tone the touchy feely shit down a bit around interviewers and fans?”

“Well, I didn’t like that interviewer. He was annoying. And I wanted to make him feel uncomfortable.” Tyler thought it was best to keep the real reason a secret for now. No need to scare Josh with his weird thoughts. Tyler already does that enough.

“O-kay… Sure. Well, there is no one here right now, so we can cuddle a bit now if you’d like? I know, we can’t annoy that interviewer any more but I need cuddles,” Josh said, putting his arms out and making grabbing motions with his hands.

Tyler laughed at that. “How can I say no to that? I’m never one to say no to cuddles, especially not when they’re from world’s best cuddler, Josh Dun,” he smirked. And he put his arms around Josh, one hand finding his way to the back of Josh’s head his fingers in Josh’s hair. Secretly really enjoying this.

* * *

 

They had a show to play, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But Tyler was nervous. He didn't really know why, he always felt a little jittery before a performance but somehow it was worse this night.

He tried to get over it, going through his normal routine before the show and not thinking about his nerves.

Josh noticed Tyler's restlessness and again asked him if he was okay, like Josh did a lot these last few days. Tyler assured him everything was fine, explaining that it was probably because it has been a while that they played a show.

They went on. And for the first few songs everything went quite alright. There were a few slip ups from Tyler when he stared at Josh a little too long. But most of these little mistakes Tyler could easy fix, having played these songs so many times already.

Tyler kept throwing glances at Josh. At one moment in the show Tyler was supposed to talk. But he forgot. Lost in thought he was gazing at the yellow hair a couple of feet away.  Until Josh pulled him out of it, coughing really loud.

"Sorry," Tyler smiled at the crowd. "Josh distracted me with his cuteness. Don't you guys agree that he's just the cutest?"  
  
The crowd cheered at that, while Josh blushed profusely. 

After that the show went on, almost without any mistakes. Until Tyler had to climb the pillar in the crowd while performing Car Radio. 

Upwards, everything went okay. He climbed fast, steadily reaching the little platform where he sang the rest of the song. 

But while singing, he made the mistake to look at his drummer. And Josh looked back, locking eyes over the long distance.

Tyler felt his stomach flip, catching him off  guard. He lost his balance and he had nowhere to hold to keep himself up.

In some way, he regained his balance fairly quick, without falling off the platform, luckily. But feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins he hold onto the platform a little bit tighter.   
  
Afterwards in their dressing room Josh stormed at Tyler, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Tyler, what was that all about? You freaking almost fell from that platform. And you made so many mistakes tonight. Get your act together man!" Josh yelled. He was looking really pissed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just wasn't there with my mind," Tyler apologised, seeing that Josh was really angry with him.

"You had me worried. I swear I thought you were gonna fall down into the crowd. And then what? You gotta be more careful Ty."

Josh sighed, suddenly looking very tired. Which made Tyler feel even more guilty. Josh was angry because he was worried. And Tyler was careless, letting his thoughts take control of himself.

So he stepped forward, embracing Josh in a tight hug. And mumbling more apologies in his ear. And Josh relaxed in his embrace, putting his arms around Tyler’s waist too.

“It’s alright now, but please Ty, be more careful. I care about you and you’re climbing already makes me anxious enough without you pulling stunts like that.”

And Tyler swore to himself he would be more careful.

* * *

 

It was 3 am and Tyler was wide awake. He thought about the last two weeks, since Josh had dyed his hair. He couldn't deny it was distracting him. And although it wasn't only Josh's hair, he thought of it as if it was the last straw. He had to admit to himself that it really was a crush he had on Josh. He wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. He wanted to snuggle into him while falling asleep. He wanted to tell the whole world that this man was his.

Or, maybe he should tell Josh first about his crush.

All Tyler could think about was yellow, yellow, yellow. About, sunshine, happiness and energy. Josh made Tyler happy. To Tyler, Josh was his sun. bright, energetic and warm.

So Tyler made a plan. He knew how he wanted to tell Josh how he felt about him.

He played ukulele, learning a new song. He found a nice park where he wanted to take Josh. And he made a picnic basket full of his favourite food. A serenade and a picnic were a good combination in Tyler’s opinion.

A few nights later he asked Josh to come with him to the park for a picnic, to which Josh warily agreed.

Tyler was nervous okay? He knew almost for certain that Josh would respond positively - whether he reciprocated Tyler’s feelings or not – but there was always the slightest chance everything would go wrong. He tried not to think about it too much.

They arrived at the park just after the sunset. Blame it on Tyler’s lack of planning skills. But the park was still nice. They sat down on the blanket they brought with them and dug into the prepared food, while chatting away.

“So, ehm… there is a reason I asked you to come here,” Tyler said hesitantly, “I know it’s a bit cheesy and all but just eh… just let me finish, yeah?”

Josh looked a bit confused but didn’t say anything, only smiling encouragingly.

Tyler got his ukulele and started to strum the chords.

“Alright, I know I always told you that I liked your natural hair the best, right. But man… since you dyed your hair yellow, I can’t stop staring at you. You’re so beautiful! So I learned this song for you.”

And Tyler started to sing:

 _Look at the stars,_  
 _Look how they shine for you,_  
 _And everything you do,_  
 _Yeah, they were all yellow._  
  
_I came along,_  
 _I wrote a song for you,_  
 _And all the things you do,_  
 _And it was called "Yellow"._  
  
_So then I took my turn,_  
 _Oh what a thing to have done,_  
 _And it was all yellow._  
  
_Your skin,_  
 _Oh yeah your skin and bones,_  
 _Turn into something beautiful,_  
 _Do you know,_  
 _You know I love you so,_  
 _You know I love you so._

When the song was finished, Josh was beaming. Beaming and blushing. And Tyler could not hold himself back anymore.

So he lunged forward, catching Josh’s lips with his own.

It was a bit awkward, Tyler still holding his ukulele and both still sitting somewhat crossed legged. But it was Josh. He was kissing his best friend. So it may be a bit awkward, Tyler loved it.

They broke the kiss so Tyler could put his ukulele away and they both could reposition a bit.

“No one has ever done anything like that for me,” Josh said, “so thank you! And same… well not about the yellow hair, because I think I’m the only one who could pull that off. But about the I love you. Not good with words, but I’m in love with you too.”

“Oh dude, I just bought yellow hair dye. But okay. I get it,” Tyler joked, “But eh.. good enough with words for me.”

And at that Josh connected their lips again, deepening the kiss through putting a little tongue in there. Because even though Josh was a lover of French press, he loved the French kiss way more.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too sweet? Maybe. Did I enjoy writing this? Definitely. And I don't even really like Josh with yellow hair that much haha. But this song and Josh's hair are perfect together.


End file.
